rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S9 Ep. 2 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: A'keria Chanel Davenport Dominique DaVine Fan BingBing Honey Davenport Trinity The Tuck Valentina You ladies...are safe. The rest of you represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alexis Mateo Nicholas: I really liked your doll look, although it didn't fit with the background, the look itself really fit the theme of tonight's challenge. You look like a doll and a very beautiful one as well, BUT, I didn't like your mad-lib. It was just so all over the place and it wasn't well written. You threw in some random jokes that didn't fit the concept and overall my advice for you is to just EDIT! Chi: Tonight, your doll look was actually really gorgeous. You honestly look like a doll and everything is really polished, so great job. As for your mad lib, I honestly just felt like it was rushed. I didn't think it was funny, there was no clear theme, and I'm honestly confused as to why someone would want to buy your doll. It was just really sloppy and you needed to put more focus into the challenge. Next up...Asia O'Hara Nicholas: You had immunity tonight, but you definitely didn't need it. Your submission was really well done and brilliantly written and although it's not something that might sell, I think it was brilliant for what it was, which is a good piece of dark humor. A lot of queens tonight, tried to use dark humor, but it just came off as crude and unfunny, but yours was a piece of art. I loved the connection between your look and doll, but I do feel like once again the wordings in your ad-lib was off. We told you this last week, and I don't want us to have to tell you again. Chi: Your doll was easily one of my favourites tonight! The overall concept was brilliant and it made me laugh several times. I gotta be honest, the name Depressiana was kinda BLEH, but I didn't really care. You took a risk, you went all in, and it payed off. I loved the look you sent on it's own, and with the backstory you gave it became 10x better. Word of advice: It might not matter to some people, but if you take the time to check over all your grammar it can make a WORLD of difference. There were some minor errors that were kind of annoying, but don't let it upset you because honestly you did amazing this week once again. Next up...Hayden Williams Nicholas: I felt like you had an advantage because you had a variety of looks to choose, but I have to say I'm extremely disappointed. I barely get any doll essence from your look and on top of that your mad-lib was not it. It was all just kind of slapped together without any sense of direction or humor. This is your second week in a row in this position, but if you survive this week you really need to start listening. Chi: After we just read Yvie last week for being unoriginal you decided to name your doll Lara Croft... which isn't an original character. Girl, what were you thinking? It wasn't just the name. Your entire submission was a complete mess, and I didn't find it to be funny at all. I definitely did not find your doll to be marketable, but my main problem was that it had no cohesiveness. Like, what even is the purpose of your doll? This week was a complete miss for you. Next up...Lady Gaga Nicholas: Unlike how most people chose to base their submissions ENTIRELY on dark humor, you chose to base your off something that actually related to Gaga and you made it work. Everything you included, from the names to the things you referenced were all very well put together and it was really funny. On top of that, I loved your look. Although it was missing a doll-essence, it still fit with your ad-lib and you looked really stunning! Chi: Honestly, I didn't really have high expectations for you this week, but WOW you blew me away. For starters, your doll was beautiful and it honestly looked like a real doll. But your main selling point wasn't the look, it was the MAD LIB! I honestly don't know if you've ever submitted something funnier than this before. Sometimes when people pick subjects like this it can get repetitive, and although you repeated the same joke once or twice, I didn't care because I was thoroughly entertained. I loved that you referenced "100 people in a room", and overall you were a surprise standout for me tonight. Great job! Next up...Manila Luzon Nicholas: Tonight there were examples of good dark humor and bad dark humor, take a guess as to which one yours was. I'll give you a hint, it wasn't good. I don't understand why chose to rely on such crude humor that didn't even relate to your doll. You described as a sex doll, but she doesn't look like that. At least you included the spaghetti and meatballs. Also you could've at least sent a full look and that just didn't help you at all. Chi: I'm just gonna get it out of the way: Your submission was gross. It was crude, unfunny, and you completely missed the mark. Your look might've been nice, but I can't enjoy anything about the pasta after the way you described it in the mad-lib. You repeated the same unfunny joke over and over and I wish there was just something CLEVER. It was all childish humour. I honestly don't know what else to say. Tonight was an absolute fail for you. Next up...Nikita Dragun Nicholas: I loved your look, but I can't imagine that as doll. Plus, you said "pull on her bra", in your mad-lib, but I would like to see it. Once again, this was another example of someone just shoving dirty jokes down our throats that weren't even clever. Overall, I've said this to a couple submissions earlier, and I'll say it to you as well. Don't rely on dirty jokes and dark humor. Chi: You look beautiful tonight, but there isn't a full look, and I don't really see how it could be seen as a doll. As for the mad-lib, I was really disappointed because it was SO PREDICTABLE. Great. More sex jokes, what's new? Nothing was creative, nothing was clever, and it was honestly a complete cringe-fest. I don't even know if I could count the number of times I rolled my eyes while reading your submission. I just wished you had done something creative, or at least something funny. Tonight was not your night at all. Next up...Ophelia Hotass Nicholas: Everyone is going to hate me for this, but I actually found your mad-lib funny. I liked that you chose to make fun of yourself, but I feel like there's fine line between what may or not be okay and I think you might've crossed it a bit. Either way, your idea was really clever and it was really well put together and it fit with your look which I liked as well. I wish your look was stronger, but it did what it needed to for this challenge. Chi: Ophelia... you took quite the risk tonight... and oh my god did I love it! It was in terrible taste, but tonight you did something that the large majority of girls weren't able to do: you were actually funny. It was clever, it was humorous, and I really commend you on being able to not take it too far. Not to mention I think your doll look was awesome, even if it was just a plain burqa. I have nothing but praise for you tonight. Amazing job! P.S. "Twin Powers" had me rolling. Last up...Yvie Oddly Nicholas: Talk about bouncing back! After your performance last week, tonight was a huge step up! Your personality really shined through tonight and your mad-lib was hilarious. It was actually well written, and I was really surprised that you pulled this off. This is what happens when you're original, good job taking my advice! Your look needed a bit of polish, and I was missing the connection between it and your mad-lib, but apart from that you did great sweetie! I'm so proud of you! Chi: Yvie, I've got to be honest. Your submission was an absolute mess. In the first sentence you went from 0 to 10, and you stayed at 10 the whole time. Popa's Rape Factory? Girl, what the actual fuck. IT WAS HILARIOUS! You might not have the wits or precision of the other queens in the top, but what you have is endless personality. Your submission was a rollercoaster full of energy, and I didn't want to get off. Your look didn't really seem to entail anything that was included in your mad-lib, but I couldn't care less. This was such an improvement from last week, and you really impressed me tonight. Great job sis! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Asia O'Hara You're safe. Lady Gaga You're safe. Ophelia Hotass Burqa Habiba was an absolute hit... Yvie Oddly After last week's performance, tonight was a total step-up... Ophelia Hotass Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. Yvie Oddly You're safe. Alexis Mateo Belletea was not sickening NO!. You're safe. Hayden Williams Lara Croft was not a fan favorite. I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Manila Luzon Ling Ling didn't turn us on... Nikita Dragun I have one question, where is her bra?... Manila Luzon I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Nikita Dragun I'm sorry my dear, but you're ALSO up for elimination. Three queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! READY SET MUG! MUG-OFF Ladies, I've made my decision... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nikita Dragun Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Manila Luzon Shantay you stay! Step it up! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hayden Williams I was really excited to see what you had to offer... But unfortunately, it is not your time. Now...Sashay Away! Category:Blog posts